


Here Be Dragons

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: That dragon needed to go, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 16





	Here Be Dragons

_ “I’ll be back before you know it!” Shisui had given them a thumbs up before leaving their house to join the soldiers in their quest to defeat the dragon terrorising the village in the far east of the kingdom. Itachi had given him an entire bag of spell orbs while Sakura had laced his clothing with healing runes and provided a set of healing potions. _

_ So how could he have been killed by that dragon? _

* * *

  
  


All they were given when the soldiers paid their condolences was the items that they had given Shisui when he left along with his huge broadsword. They were told that there was nothing left of him or the team that went with him. His clothes had burnt off and only the bag, which had an anti-flame property, had survived.

Sakura had flung back into battle training with a drive that was only equaled by her single-minded focus on healing herbs and potions while Itachi buried himself in researching spells and runes and any scrap of dragon lore he could get his hands on. They were going to kill this dragon if it’s the last thing they did.

A year after Shisui’s passing, Itachi and Sakura found themselves at the base of the mountain where the dragon was said to have made its home. Sakura held her large battle-axe, forged with the mithril remnants of Shisui’s broadsword and carved with Itachi’s runic inscriptions to make it hit thrice as hard and weigh half as much. Meanwhile, Itachi held back, casting shields and status buff spells on both of them before Sakura charged the great beast.

The dragon reared its head and its large luminescent red eyes trailed after the pink-haired warrior, one scaled arm making a swipe at her. Sakura jumped up, avoiding the swing but was slightly buffeted by the wind that such a large attack area conjured. Itachi mumbled a line and a dome appeared around Sakura’s body, negating all area effects which allowed her to somersault onto the creature’s arm.

As Sakura neared the dragon’s neck, she charged the yellow, double-strength gem embedded right in the middle of the axe’s handle and felt her entire body crackle with lightning at Itachi’s  _ Add Lightning _ magic.

When Sakura cleaved the axe against the soft spot on its neck, the dragon had turned its back against Itachi and that’s when he saw it. A scar at the dragon’s spine. It was large, but it was uncannily the same shape as the wound Shisui received when protecting Sakura the time they met. Had Sakura seen it, she would have recognized it as well. After all, they both knew every inch of Shisui intimately.

He ran forward and his scream of  _ Sakura, stop! _ came too late as the bladed edge of the axe struck the dragon’s neck, landing the killing blow.

The dragon glowed a bright red and Sakura was thrown back, landing on the grass close to Itachi, who stopped and helped her up. They both watched as the dragon shrunk and shifted to a form they were both familiar with, laying still on the ground. Shisui.

They rushed to his side, trying to see if they could help him. The wound on his neck bled profusely and his body spasming again and again from the electricity coursing through his body. Even still, Sakura tried to feed him healing potions and Itachi tried every single time-manipulation spell he could remember. However, none of it seemed to work. 

Shisui coughed out blood and blearily opened his eyes, giving one last warning to his partners. “The curse....whoever kills the dragon...becomes the dragon…”

They barely had time to process those words before Sakura clutched her chest in pain, doubling over as she felt her entire skin itch and started shining under the noon sun. She backed away from the two when she felt her eyes dilating to a different shape and her mouth slowly transforming to a dragon’s maw.

Once she was 3 feet away from the other two, she tried to pull out a knife to stab herself but some form of magic blocked it. Her despairing eyes met that of a horrified Itachi, communicating all the terror that her throat could no longer voice.

Itachi felt Shisui tried to push himself up off the ground, but his muscles didn’t have enough strength. He took in his dying husband and his transforming wife then made his decision. He pulled out a dark orb from his vest, its black unending void only enhanced with tiny glittering stars.

He placed the orb on Shisui’s hands and lifted him into his arms, wincing against the current that spread from their points of contact, and walked to where Sakura was.

“Itachi...what…” Shisui tried to enunciate, but Sakura only leaned forward and enveloped them in her enlarging arms, knowing and resigned to what was going to happen.

When all three were together, Itachi whispered the trigger words and the orb enlarged to cover anything in a 30-foot radius, disintegrating any breathing creature in the area.

* * *

Decades passed and the tale of the dragon had long become a myth. But the base of the mountain at the farthest reaches of the Kingdom had turned into a famous tourist place.

Rumor says that if you stand there when the sun was positioned just right, you can see the glittering night sky in the heat of noon, underneath the cherry blossom tree that had blossomed when the dragon disappeared.


End file.
